Late Night in the Third Music Room
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: Nekozawa overhears something rather interesting in the third music room after school hours.


There they were, in the third music room after school...again. Ofcourse, I always stay after school as well, but I have an excuse. _Someone_ needs to communicate with the spirits of this school. I just wish I could find some. Ahem! Anyway. The two of them were in there, alone, after school again. I'd always been curious as to what they did in there. I'd pass by the door often on my trips around the school, but never went in despite the noises coming from inside. Moans, groans, screams...I usually go right in with my candelabra, ready to do a sutra. But something told me not to bother them. I don't know why...but because of that feeling I never ventured in there. Until two days ago, a Monday night. I passed by the door and could hear them talking. I stopped for a moment in a spot where I couldn't make out what they were saying and thought to myself _Should I look in there or not? I really am curious. Hmm, I'm sure if I don't get caught it will be fine._ And with that I snuck closer to the door silently and listened.

"Kyouya?" questioned Suoh-kun. "What are you working on, now?"

"Just some simple statistics and new ideas, Father," the black-haired teen answers.

"Sta...what?" I then heard a chuckle from the vice president.

"Statistics. Basically how much we've spent and how much we've made."

"Ah! I see, now! Is that bigger number how much we've made?"

"Yes, it is."

"Wonderful!"

It was a boring conversation, but I still listened. I wanted to know what caused those noises the other nights.

"Wonderful indeed," came Ohtori-san's low voice. "Just like you."

"M-Mother..."

_Is he blushing?_ That was my thought then. The way Suoh-kun was stuttering, it was fairly obvious. I had never seen him blush, so I opened the door slowly and carefully - so they wouldn't catch me - to just a crack and peered in. The blonde was, infact, blushing. And his blush...made me blush. It just seemed so, well...cute. Wait! I'm not attracted to Suoh-kun! I mean, I like him and respect him, but I'm not attracted to him. I swear! Why am I rambling like this? Back to the main reason for this little story. Ohtori-san moved closer to Suoh-kun and put a hand on either side of his face. That made the blonde blush even more, but he didn't step away. Was I expecting him to? Did I want him to? Ehh! Ofcourse not! What did he say next?

"Kyouya, what are you doing?" he asked the black-haired teen.

"You should know by now, Father," he answered with a smirk.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." He held back a smile as he looked away from the one infront of him. Ohtori-san leaned closer to Suoh-kun and kissed his neck while tickling him to try and make him smile. And it worked. He ended up laughing and squirming to get away. It was...rather cute. I'm just saying that as an observation. I don't like Suoh-kun that way! "St-St-Stop!" Suoj-kun laughed.

"But I like it when you laugh," Ohtori-san said with a rare smile. "It's adorable." Then when Suoh-kun was completely off-guard, Ohtori-san pushed him onto one of the several plush couches in the room. The blonde made a cute -eh, I mean - slightly strange squeak as he fell onto the couch, then blushed when Ohtori-san straddled ontop of him. "_Now_ do you know what I'm doing, Father?" he asked, smirking again.

"Nope, not yet, Mother," Suoh-kun said with a playful wink. "But maybe if you showed me a little more I'd know." He had that teasing tone to his voice; not exactly something I would have expected from Suoh-kun. But it somehow seemed to fit him. Ohtori-san chuckled sadistically before whispering into the king's ear and making him blush again.

_What did he say?_ But the question soon left my mind when Ohtori-san took off his jacket then unbuttoned his shirt. Suoh-kun's eyes, and even mine, were fixed upon the black-haired teen's chest as the white dress shirt slid delicately off of his shoulders. I've always wanted to be _like_ Suoh-kun, but that was the first time I actually wanted to _be_ him. I would later find out that it wouldn't be the only time that night.

"Like what you see?" Ohtori-san said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes," I whispered along with Suoh-kun.

"But I always do," is what the king added. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Why, thank you." Ohtori-san then took off Suoh-kun's jacket and shirt as well, undoing every button of the dress shirt with his teeth. And when he pulled it off...ah, the sight before my eyes. Both of them shirtless, their skin as soft as silk. Atleast, I'm guessing it was soft It looked that way anyway. After looking away for a moment - to regain my composure and make sure I didn't have a nosebleed - I turned back just in time to see Ohtori-san kissing and licking at the blonde's collar bone, Suoh-kun's fingers tangling themselves in his black hair.

"L-Lower," Suoh-kun begged. Ohtori-san obediently did as the king said and moved down to a pink, erect nipple. He smirked again before immediately sucking on it, as if he already knew it was sensitive. "Ah!" moaned Suoh-kun, tightening his grip in the black hair. "Y-You know that's my weak spot."

"And that's exactly why I tease it so much," the vice president said, only stopping long enough to say that before turning his attention back to Suoh-kun's sensitive nipple. But when he closed his dark eyes, Suoh-kun reached under the couch and pulled out something metallic. Something with two rings and a surprisingly short chain connecting them. Handcuffs. Ohtori-san heard the metal clinking together and looked up just before Suoh-kun grabbed his shoulders, turned him onto his back so their positions were switched entirely, then handcuffed his hands above his head. He was completely vulnerable to the one who was below him only moments ago. "Wha - ?" he began, but was cut off by the lips of the king. When he pulled away he had on a very uncharacteristic smirk. But...it sent another shiver down my spine.

"My turn to be ontop."


End file.
